<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Tunes by WoobyWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934017">Happy Tunes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter'>WoobyWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Language, NicoRinPana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of single chapter writing involving our favourite underdog trio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Tunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at a clock wasn't fun, especially since the third year classes was always longer than the classes for the other year groups. There was so many things that she couldn't understand in this class that she wished she was anywhere else. It pissed her off how hard this was, what pissed her off more was that just by looking at Nozomi and Eli, they seemed to be having no problems at all. She barely understood second year math, let alone third year math! The amount of times she saw quadratics and trigonometry made her wish she was like her father, and no, not when it came to being smart. </p>
<p>Slow and painful minutes went by until finally the class was able to leave for lunch, about time too, she was getting hungry. Nico stood up and picked up her bag, only being stopped by the movement of two bodies coming towards her.</p>
<p>"Nicocchi~," she did not like that tone in Nozomi's voice at all...</p>
<p>"W-What is it, tits?"</p>
<p>"Do I need to study with you again?" She wanted to punch that smug grin right off her perverted face.</p>
<p>"N-No! I'm not studying with you ever again, my chest hurts from last time!" A slightly nervous laugh came from the blonde beside Nozomi.</p>
<p>"Nozomi, we've got student council work to do this whole month." Her saviour!</p>
<p>"Ah, I completely forgot about that. Sorry Nicocchi, maybe next time!" </p>
<p>"There won't be a next time..." Nico deadpanned. "Just go do your council crap, I'm going to eat."</p>
<p>"Aight, see ya!" Nozomi walked ahead of Eli, the partial Russian giving the shorter girl a smile.</p>
<p>"See you at practice, Nico." And both were gone. A sigh came out of Nico, finally she could go eat in peace. She left the classroom quickly and went to the stairs that lead to the rooftop, their practice spot. It was usually quiet up there, which was a good thing, she hated too much noise. Unfortunately for her, there was people already there, but people she knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's some rice stuck on your cheek, Kayo-chin!"</p>
<p>"A-AH! R-RIN-CHAN, DON'T GET IT OFF LIKE THAT!"</p>
<p>"Hehe, I got it nya!"</p>
<p>Nico moved closer to them and slightly glared at the two. Why did seeing them be like this annoy her so much?</p>
<p>"What are you two doing?" She spoke deeply, the two underclasswomen looking up to see their shorter senior, both seemed unphased. Rin jumped to her feet and hugged Nico suddenly, eliciting a surprised screech from her.</p>
<p>"Nico-chan!"</p>
<p>"Rin, get off!"</p>
<p>A slight giggle came from the direction of the brunette that was still seated, who seemed to be watching them while snacking on a large onigiri, as usual. Nico could only sigh.</p>
<p>"Hanayo... If you keep eating like that..."</p>
<p>"She'll be fine Nico-chan! She's been running with me before school every morning! That should keep her tummy nice and flat nya!"</p>
<p>Nico could only glare at what was above what Rin spoke of.</p>
<p>"It's not her waist that I'm worried about..." That seemed to confuse Rin. How did she not notice that her fellow plank of wood was staring at Hanayo's soft, ample boobs? Although, while she was jealous, those growing bigger would be an issue... There was a bit of quiet between the trio, while Hanayo finished up the ball of rice in her hands. Nico looked around and saw that a certain stuck up pianist redhead was missing.</p>
<p>"Where's Maki-chan?" Nico asked, Rin finally letting go to move over to her best friend.</p>
<p>"She's working hard on the piano. She wanted some quiet so we decided to eat here instead. I bet she wanted to work extra hard nya!" Rin seemed happy and completely unaware to the rich girl's true intentions when telling them 'she wanted some quiet', but Nico digressed.</p>
<p>"How come you aren't eating with Eli-senpai and Nozomi-senpai, Nico-sen-" Hanayo was cut off by a finger moved close up to her. Nico scowled at her as she did so.</p>
<p>"Hanayo, remember, no more senpai. We're equals." </p>
<p>"A-Ah! Sorry!" Hanayo blushed and looked down. "I-I forgot..."</p>
<p>"Your airheadedness is super cute Kayo-chin!" Rin chirped. </p>
<p>"Pot calling the kettle black."</p>
<p>That only confused Rin and annoyed Nico more. Either way she should might as well spend her lunch with these two, so she sat down and got her lunch box out of her bag. Rin gasped at seeing how neatly it was layed out, Hanayo gasped and paled when seeing just how little there was.</p>
<p>"U-Uhm, Nico-chan, a-are you, uhm... eating well...?" Nico looked over to see Hanayo fidgeting, she was quiet for a bit. Was Hanayo worried about her?</p>
<p>"Ah, I am, I'm not purposefully packing less for myself. It's just a really bad week." Nico started to curl one of her pigtails, it was still so weird to be so open about her family's financial state.</p>
<p>"A bad week?" Rin tilted her head. </p>
<p>"Are you packing more for your siblings than yourself?" Hanayo shuffled a bit closer, so she was worried...</p>
<p>"They're growing girls, Cocoro's getting closer to puberty by the day, and Cocoa uses so much energy that she can get hungry fast. Luckily the pre-school Cotaro goes to makes sure he gets enough food, so I don't have to pack for him." Nico continued to curl her pigtail, mostly to hide the growing pit of slight sadness inside her. "Some weeks are better than others, and unfortunately this is a week where I can't eat much myself. It's still better than the times in first year where I sometimes didn't have anything to eat. But Nozomi made sure in second year that I had something."</p>
<p>The silence made her feel uneasy, her two juniors just staring at her made her only feel that moreso. </p>
<p>"You're amazing Nico-chan..." </p>
<p>"Eh?" Nico squeaked, looking at Rin, a very different Rin to the one she's used to.</p>
<p>"You really care for your siblings that you'd starve just for them to eat, nya..." Nico blushed a bit, she shouldn't be smug about this, and yet a slight smile came to her.</p>
<p>"O-Of course I do! Nico is just the best, right? I-I'd do the same for you two if you were my siblings! In fact you're kind of like them."</p>
<p>"We are nya?"</p>
<p>"You're cute, hyperactive and loud like Cocoa, and Hanayo is like Cocoro, a cute growing girl with smarts, and has a big sense of empathy for others." Nico gave a smile to the both of them. The two girls smiling a lot back at her. She really cared for her juniors, even Maki-chan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A screech came from Hanayo, the ginger and Nico quickly looking over at her.</p>
<p>"Kayo-chin, what are you screaming about!?" Rin yelled. Nico noticed that Hanayo was looking at... Nico's lunch box? She looked at it and saw the biggest fly she's ever seen! Nico shuffled back with a surprised yelp.</p>
<p>"O-OI! GET OFF!"</p>
<p>Unfortunately the fly didn't get off... but instead walked over the food and did what flies do, puke on it, before flying off to find another person's food to ruin.</p>
<p>"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-!"</p>
<p>A loud sound of hand meeting hand rang through the air, Nico and Hanayo screeching in surprise at Rin being where the fly was, with her hands together. </p>
<p>"R-RIN-CHAN!?" Hanayo screeched again, Rin just looking at the two with a victorious grin. Rin seriously just killed it with her own two hands, a fly that big?</p>
<p>"This girl has no fear..." Nico muttered quietly. She watched as Rin walked to the tall rails that blocked the edge of the roof and wiped her hands free of the splattered bastard that ruined Nico's lunch.</p>
<p>"Icky..." Rin complained, then looking over at the two. "Can one of you give Rin some hand-sanitizer?" Well Nico wasn't going to complain about that, she did get revenge after all. She grabbed a small bottle from her bag and walked over to the other girl, opening the cap and squeezing some onto her hands.</p>
<p>"This is also a moisturizer, it keeps your hands nice and soft."</p>
<p>"Thanks Nico-chan!"</p>
<p>While Rin was busy cleaning her hands free of a retired bug, Nico and Hanayo both looked at the ruined lunch. A big sigh escaped Nico as she grabbed the entire box and emptied its contents into a nearby bin. "Just my luck... Guess I'll wait till Mama gets home tonight for dinner." She hoped she was talking to herself, but it seemed Hanayo followed her. Turning around to sit back down she was met with big, grey eyes, and a sad, worried expression. Another sigh escaped Nico as she looked away from her compassionate junior.<br/>"I-I'll be fine Hanayo... I've handled not eating lunch many times before, I can-"</p>
<p>A loud squeaked escaped her as Hanayo brought Nico in for a hug. Her face went red. A hug from Hanayo felt a lot different from the 'hugs' Nozomi gives, or the tight hold of Rin. It felt gentle, comforting, almost like a hug her mama would give her. <br/><br/>"I'm sorry about everything, Nico-chan..."</p>
<p>Nico huffed a bit, why did she feel like her eyes was producing tears?</p>
<p>"Hanayo..."</p>
<p>"After practice let's go to that fast food place! Just the three of us!" The two looked over at Rin, who had a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I would if I-" Nico was stopped by Rin putting her hand out in a 'stop' gesture.</p>
<p>"Yours is on me, Nico-chan!"</p>
<p>Nico was in complete silence. Rin, was going to pay for her meal...? What the heck? Hanayo smiled at Rin, seeming to be charmed with her compassion.</p>
<p>"Y-You're joking... right?" Nico whispered, Rin shook her head, that smile not leaving her face. Another blush came to her.</p>
<p>"...That's very sweet of you Rin... I guess I'll go..." she felt another pair of arms hug her, a bit more lighter than Rin's normal hugs. <br/>"O-Oi... both of you... you can stop hugging me now."</p>
<p>Wasn't she supposed to be looking after them, not the other way around? Yet, she didn't mind this. Not in the slightest.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>